After the Power Is Found
by The Anime Daydreamer
Summary: He found the cure. He took too much. Now there are benefits. Or are there? English names are used.Characters are a bit OOC.Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Step 1:Discovering the Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Jimmy Kudo ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "_Damn, if only I wasn't sick every time I turned back to my old self. Curse you, Black Organization! Damn,_" he thought. It was the same organization he was running from right then. He turned the corner to see more pipes and steam in another dimly lit corridor. "_What kinda headquarters is this, anyway?_" Jimmy found a vent that was big enough to hold him. "_This always works in movies._" He pulled at the rusty-looking, old frame. It snapped off, and Jimmy crawled inside, feet-first. He replaced the frame and after a while heard footsteps coming his way.

"Where'd he go," one pursuer asked, "He made off with the new virus, that brat!"

Jimmy waited until they left, and then got out a container with fizzing, yellow liquid. He snapped off the cap, and drank it all. "_Wait, was I supposed to drink it all? Was there a limit or something? Crap, I was only supposed to drink half of it!_" Jimmy couldn't think about it anymore. His brain had started to shut off. He felt as though the cold around him had begun to seep into his bones. When he was given the APTX, he felt as though he was melting. Now, he was freezing. "_I think I'm really about to die, this time._"

o O o

Rachel yanked back the gate to the Kudo residence. "_Don't leave again, Jimmy Kudo, or I swear I will kill you,_" she thought. How dare he? How dare that stupid, idiotic, detective freak just leave her with his stupid, beautiful present? Just because he bought her an absolutely stunning necklace for her for her birthday didn't get him off the hook for leaving her! Besides, she was worried. He was looking sick all the time, and ran off as soon as the Doc had called him.

"Jimmy," she yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the house. A light appeared beneath the door to the library. She opened the door and found Dr. Agasa and another person. "You must be Rachel," said the woman, "Call me Sherry."

"She-Sherry, is it?"

"I have to tell you something."

o O o

"So Conan was really Jimmy? And now, he went to get this new virus, that could cancel out the old one," Rachel asked, not really believing.

"It's in the Black Organization Headquarters. I gave him a temporary antidote. That's how he was able to give you your gift. He's sick, but he should be fine after he takes Sherry's virus," explained Dr. Agasa.

"Oh, no, I can't believe it," Rachel suddenly exclaimed. "What's wrong?" "I told Jimmy/Conan all my secrets!" Sherry laughed. "He'll be fine, that's the main thing."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

o O o

"_Ugh, my head feels like it weighs thousand pounds. What happened?_" Jimmy Kudo lifted his lids to reveal to himself a strip of yellow light coming from a metal frame. Everything rushed back to him super-fast. It made his headache worse. Dr. Agasa had called. The lady who knew about the cure to APTX had come. He'd abandoned Rachel on her birthday. "_Sorry, Rach._" He remembered something else. He'd drunk too much of the new virus. Was he pint-sized again? No. Other than a cramped body and a malfunctioning mind, he seemed normal. No footsteps were heard outside of the vent. He grabbed the frame, but it snapped in half. "_Can't be that old, can it? No, it shouldn't have been that rusty, judging from the rest of the 'interior design' of the building._" Jimmy might be in a bad situation, but he was as attentive as always. He pulled himself out of the vent, and landed on the floor with a _thud_. Great. Now he just had to get out of the headquarters. He ran toward the other end of the hall... and stopped to fall flat on his face. No one was there to see it, but Jimmy didn't care. He had run as fast as a cheetah or something. Well, actually, even faster. No way. How was that even humanly possible? Footsteps. Jimmy got up and ran so fast, that he was a blur. No one saw how he got out of the Black Organization HQ.


	2. Step 2:Unleashing the Power

**I do not own Detective Conan.**

Rachel was trying to put herself together when a loud crash resounded from the Kudo mansion's front hall. Everyone was instantly alert. The lady, Sherry (who Rachel suspected had not told them her real name), slowly walked toward the door. But she jumped back when the door broke off its hinges and fell to the floor, with none other than Jimmy Kudo on the other side.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, you're okay," Rachel exclaimed and ran over to him without a second thought, her previous anger forgotten.

"No!" Jimmy's voice rang throughout the library.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"Don't come near me! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" He noticed something in his hand, then tossed it to the floor. Rachel saw what it was a split second before it crumbled into a fine powder: the door knob. "J-Jimmy?" She started to go to him again, her eyes wide and feeling a bit rejected. "NO! I TOLD YOU DON'T COME NEAR, RACHEL! LISTEN TO ME, DAMNIT!" Rachel stopped. Her breathing became heavier. Her eyes rolled upward, and she started to fall. Jimmy reached for her, but stopped, frozen. A moment later, Dr. Agasa and Sherry knelt over an unconcious Rachel. Jimmy looked over with longing and pain clear in his eyes. But he didn't go over to her. Instead, he gingerly strode toward the chair in the corner, and sat down without touching anything. No one spoke. Rachel woke up soon after. "Jimmy..."

"I'm here," he called over from the other side of the room, his voice shaking. He raked a hand through his raven black hair.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded.

oOo

"So I took all of the new virus instead of half of it. And my speed and strength...kinda...improved. When I tried to open the front door, and this one-" he indicated the door to the library by waving his hand towards it "-they were destroyed. I-I didn't want to hurt you," he finished.

His eyes were pleading her to understand. And she did-kinda. "Jimmy, th-thank you. But," she began, tears forming in her eyes, "you-I-I just-I missed you so much, Jimmy! You saw me cry everyday you called. But what you didn't see was me sobbing myself to sleep. Everyday you didn't call, I thought that maybe-jus-just maybe...you...had...d-died!" Her voice finally cracked on the last word and she started to cry such heart-wrenching sobs that Jimmy's hands clenched into fists. He wished he could go to her. Why couldn't he ever just act normal around her. First Conan, and now...this...this new power. Damnit! That Black Organization would never just let him stay normal, would they? Now what? Rachel had calmed down. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"It's okay. C-can I come over the-"

"NO!" Jimmy jumped up and ran to his room on the second floor. Except, no one saw him. He was so fast that once more, no ne saw him. Dr. Agasa spoke in a long while. "Don't go to him, dear." "Rachel whispered, "I don't care if you hurt me, Jimmy. I just want to be with you." Upstairs, Jimmy closed his eyes. "Rachel, I care so much about you. I don't want to hurt you. I can't allow you to be with me." They both wished that their other half had heard.

oOo

After Rachel left the Kudo mansion, claiming that she was fine, she went home to find Richard passed out on his desk. She almost expected to see Conan, but realized that she was being stupid. She pretended like nothing had happened, and after making dinner for Richard, she went to bed early. She cried again, only this time because she knew he was okay. The next few days, she acted like he didn't exist. She hadn't seen him. Little did she know, he saw her. Infact he was watching her from the shadows everytime she left the house. At first, he thought he was just like a stalker. He thought he was sick. he shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. She seemed fine, didn't she? But he knew her more than anyone. She was his other half. Of course he knew. She was hurting inside. And it was true. She was hurting. Bad. She couldn't stand being alone anymore. But all that changed after 5 days, when Rachel was almost killed.


	3. Step 3:Controlling the Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

Rachel was fine. Sure she was. She didn't need him tailing her. But then...there was an accident. Rachel was shopping for groceries. An apple here. An orange there. Soon, her basket was full, and everything on her list was crossed out. "That's all of it," she muttered to herself, trying to balance all of her bags and basket. Now, the long walk home. She dreaded that. If she couldn't keep herself occupied, her thoughts would always drift toward a certain raven-haired boy with ice-blue, refreshing eyes. What was he doing right then? Was he thinking about her? Had he thought about her at all? When he was Conan, she had told him that she cared about Jimmy Kudo. He knew how she felt. It didn't feel fair that she didn't know how he fe-SQUEEEE! The sound of squealing tires and the smell of burnt rubber invaded her senses. She flipped her head toward the speeding car that was coming straight for her. And then-huh? One second, she was standing frozen in the middle of the road, about to die. The next-she was in his arms."Rachel!" Those eyes were wide with worry. That was the last thing she saw before she passed out from the pain in her leg.

oOo

White. White ceiling, white bed, white sheets, white walls, and white shirt on a boy who was shaking in the corner-wait, not right. "Jimmy..."His head snapped up at an alarming speed. He realized his mistake and slowly looked around to see if anyone had noticed him. No one, but her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Stop lying. It doesn't work on me, Rach." He sighed. "Tell me."

"My leg, it kinda hurts, and I feel sore."

"Damn."

"Jimmy!"

"What?" She rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "Stop cursing!" He allowed himself a small smile. But then it vanished. "Does it matter. I hurt you."

"What are you talking about? You saved me." He looked down at her leg. "I held your leg too hard. It's broken. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you."

"You hurt me the most when you purposely stayed away from me these few days." He looked at her with pain-filled eyes. He got up to leave. "Stay. Please." He stayed.


	4. Step 4:Forgetting the Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed**

Rachel got better as time went on. Jimmy kept a close eye on her. He wasn't as guarded as before. But he was guarded enough. He stayed far away, and walked like he was moving within a glass building. "_He probably was, kind of_," she once thought. After he stayed at the hospital, she had talked with him a while. Well, they fought more than they talked.

oOo

"So, how've you been?" He flinched a bit. He had been watching her, right? He ought to know.

"Fine, considering I almost died," Rachel responded. Yeah. So she was acting a bit cold. So what?

"You hate me, don't you? I figured as much. You've changed, Rachel." Her face softened at hearing this. But then she stared back at him with double the anger.

"You left. You could've called a bit more, couldn't you? What was I supposed to do? Be happy that my best friend abandoned me? I don't hate you, you should know that. But I have changed. I'm stronger now. I don't need anyone to protect me. Weren't you there? Didn't you see?"

"Yeah, I saw. You never needed protection, though. You were always karate-chopping me." He expected her to laugh. But instead, she screamed.

"Honestly, are you so dense? Are you so stupid? I don't need anyone to protect my body from harm! I need you to protect my heart!"

"W-What," he stuttered.

She stopped yelling and spoke in a tired voice. She was just so sick of this. "Why did you hurt me," she asked in a broken, soft voice.

"I should leave," he responded.

"Fine, then! Leave me again, why don't you?"

Suddenly, he was right in her face, and he was mad. His eyes were blue fire. "Don't you ever-"

He was interrupted by Richard coming through the door. He used his speed to hide inside the adjoined bathroom.

"Rachel! You're okay!"

"_Dad," _she thought. "I'm fine. How did I end up here?

"It was that Jimmy brat! I swear it was his fault that you're in here. He probably told that car-driver to try and run over you, just so he could be the hero! But there's no way he could fool the greatest detective of Japan, the Sleeping Sleuth, the one and only, Detective Richard Moore!"

Rachel clapped her hands with an annoyed look on her face. "Sure, Dad, sure, I know. You just keep thinking that." Doc had already told her about Conan's gadgets.

After Richard left, still talking about his greatness, Jimmy hesitantly came out from his hiding spot.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault."

She forgave him. And he exclaimed that it was his fault. She said no. He said yes. Once again, their bantering started. Except this time, both had small smiles glued to their faces.


	5. Step 5:Dismissing the Power

"We're gonna need some more tape."

We've got enough tape, Rachel."

"We need more."

"Fine."

Rachel felt a whoosh of air as Jimmy returned with some more tape, a look of annoyance on his face. "Maybe we don't need that much tape...," Rachel mused. Jimmy groaned.

"What?"

"Just take the stupid tape!"

"Okay!" Rachel leaned over to grab it from him, but he stepped aside and set it on the table. Rachel rolled her eyes.

She took the roll and added some more reassuring stickiness to their 'masterpiece'. She stepped back to admire her work. "There."

This time, Jimmy rolled his eyes. "It looks like a duck!"

It was time for Jimmy and Rachel ultimate "Conan Goes Home" plan. They created a papier-mache Conan, and were going to show to the obviously intoxicated Richard. That way, they had a witness to see Conan go and no questions would be raised. The fake Conan, however, looked like a duck, as Jimmy had stated.

"Dad's intoxicated, so he won't be able to tell the difference."

"Rachel, it has a tail, for crying out loud!"

Both bent down to look at the 'tail'.

"That's a leg!"

"Why is it pink?"

"You see, the red paint kinda mixed in with the white..." Rachel trailed off.

"Just hope that you're dad is drunk enough. Well, knowing that old geezer, he probably is."

"Jimmy!"

"You have got to admit it. That is so the truth."

There was another eye-roll from Rachel. "Whatever," she said,"just help me drag this thing out of my bedroom."

Both teenagers dragged 'Conan' out of Rachel's room, and down to the office. They set 'it' up infront of Richard, right by the door. Rachel gently nugded her fater awake.

"Dad? Remember that Conan had been sleeping over at the Professor's? Well, his mom and dad are back to take him to America. Say goodbye to him."

Richard slowly lifted head. "See ya, ya brat. Good riddance."

"Bye Rachel! Bye Richard! I'll visit someday! Bye!" Jimmy spoke into his bow-tie.

And with that, 'Conan' went outside (was gently lifted by Jimmy and placed outside) and dissapeared from their lives.

Rachel sat down, feeling worn out for some reason. Jimmy returned from upstairs, where he had placed 'Conan'. Rachel was sitting on the steps with her head on her hands. "Jimmy," she called out softly.

Jimmy ran straight to her. "What's wrong," he asked allowing himself to stand at arm's length from her.

"H-How m-many people knew who you really were? How come you never told me?"

"You know why...And the people who knew were Harley, the detective from Osaka; my parents; the Doc; that woman, Sherry;...Kid, Phantom Thief Kid. Th-That's around it. Why Rach?"

"Why did-?" Rachel was cutoff as they all heard a gun being fired from above.


End file.
